


the Darren + the Crows

by AverillOpal



Category: Otherfaith Religion & Lore
Genre: Early stories of the Darren, Gen, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverillOpal/pseuds/AverillOpal
Summary: One of the earliest stories of the Darren, "the Darren + the Crows" is part of the Otherfaith's mythology. It explores the god's nature and temperament, and features one of his most common associations -- corvids -- when they become caught up in the Darren's magic.





	the Darren + the Crows

the Darren walked across the earth, slowly, to feel the way the world moved -- and to feel how it carried its passengers in its fearful and graceful path.

the Darren walked across the earth, gently, to feel the way the sky breathed -- and to feel how it stared back at him in its fearful and graceful course.

the Darren was assaulted by black birds -- crows -- and they pressed their beaks into the mud and stone of his body as if they were searching for diamonds within his skin.

The god stood still in his pain, waiting for the crows to leave. And yet -- they didn’t. Wouldn’t.

The god walked across the earth stretching out beneath the sky and the sky grew dark and the sky grew light and still the crows remained.

And when the sun rose, the Darren lifted his arms, and the birds were transformed into a cloak of black feathers. And so the god walked again.

the Darren walked across the earth -- to feel and to live and to be and to grow.

 

///


End file.
